1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable sources of light and more particularly to disposable-type flashlights which are typically discarded when the batteries of such are exhausted.
2. Prior Art
A convenient source of portable electric light was made possible by the development of small, dry-cell batteries. Such light sources are now commonly called flashlights and are available in many sizes and shapes for general and specialized use. Most flashlights allow a user to replace the critical elements, i.e. batteries and bulb, when worn out. Other flashlights, because of their minimum expense, are made to be disposable when these elements become exhausted.
One such disposable-type flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,869. This flashlight has a flexible case which when manually compressed connects an end of a switch wire to an uninsulated casing wall of a battery to close an electrical circuit. A further disposable-type flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,510. This second flashlight has a battery retainer to hold a pair of batteries. A positive terminal of one battery fits into an aperture in one leg portion of a switch member. Another leg portion of the switch member is positioned to be pressed against and contact an uninsulated outer casing of the other battery. This contact completes an electrical circuit between the batteries and a bulb to energize the bulb.